


Слабости

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Book 5: A Dance with Dragons, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король-на-Стене, которого не любят и не признают. Лорд-командующий, решения которого не одобряют черные братья. Конфликт интересов, совместное решение политических вопросов и кое-что еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Исходное название - "Город братской любви", одноименное с песней Наутилуса. Оно содержало отсылки к тексту песни и к многократным упоминаниям отношений между братьями (Станнис и Ренли, Джон и Старки, Джон и черные братья), однако в целом не отражало сути фанфика, поэтому было изменено.  
> Фик полностью вписан в канон (за хронологию спасибо 7kingdoms), действие происходит в начале Танца с драконами, Станнис "гостит" на Стене, Джон - лорд-командующий.  
> Откровенные и подробные описания эротических сцен. Присутствуют флешбэки к молодости Станниса, раскрыты его отношения с Ренли. Есть фрагменты, пересказывающие события начала "Dance with Dragons" с иной расстановкой акцентов, вольный перевод оригинала в них мой.

«Соседка скажет, что его не любили, но никто не помнил, почему и за что…» (Наутилус, Город братской любви)

« — Возможно, у тебя и больше прав, Станнис, зато у меня армия больше. — Ренли сунул руку за пазуху. Станнис, увидев это, схватился за меч, но прежде чем он успел обнажить свой клинок, его брат достал… персик. — Не хочешь ли, братец? Это из Хайгардена. Ты никогда еще не пробовал таких сладких, уверяю тебя. — Ренли надкусил плод, и с его губ потек сок.  
— Я здесь не затем, чтобы есть персики, — рявкнул Станнис.  
— Милорды! — вмешалась Кейтилин. — Нам следует выработать условия нашего союза, а не дразнить друг друга.  
— Отказываться от персика — вот чего не следует делать. — Ренли выбросил косточку. — Тебе ведь может больше не представиться случая. Жизнь коротка, Станнис. Как говорят Старки, зима близко. — Он вытер рот ладонью.»

***

« — Ренли предложил мне персик. На переговорах. Он смеялся надо мной, подзуживал меня, угрожал мне — и предложил мне персик. Я думал, он хочет вынуть клинок, и схватился за свой. Может, он того и добивался — чтобы я проявил страх? Или это была одна из его бессмысленных шуток? Может, в его словах о сладости этого персика был какой-то скрытый смысл? — Король тряхнул головой — так собака встряхивает кролика, чтобы сломать ему шею. — Только Ренли мог вызвать у меня такое раздражение с помощью безобидного плода. Он сам навлек на себя беду, совершив измену, но я все-таки любил его, Давос. Теперь я это понял. Клянусь, я и в могилу сойду, думая о персике моего брата».  
(Битва Королей)

***

Станнис молчал. Он не приказал ей уйти, хотя Мелисандра чувствовала, что ему хочется так сделать, но что-то мешает — может быть, то, что именно она ключевая фигура в его игре, дракон на поле кайвассы. Мелисандра видела Станниса насквозь. И она видела, что он еще нескоро простит ей смерть Ренли. Ей и себе.  
Мелисандра поежилась. Станнис был с ней холоден, а она, жрица Бога Огня, не выносила холода.

***

Прошло полгода, многое изменилось с тех пор. Мелисандра мягко и ненавязчиво диктовала Станнису свою волю. Порой казалось, что он больше не вспоминает о смерти Ренли. А кто в то тяжелое время не наделал глупостей, кто не остался в дураках? Впрочем, сейчас не легче, думала Мелисандра в своих покоях в Королевской башне Ночного Дозора. Ночь была не сказать, чтобы темна и полна ужасов, но, как всегда, неприятна. Ее просто нужно было переждать, за своими мыслями, у камина, чувствуя, как все существо тянется к живительному огню.

Задумавшись, Мелисандра смотрела в пламя. Просто потому, что огонь был по-настоящему красив. Однако огонь неправильно ее понял.

Казалось бы, пламя не могло передавать холодные тона, однако Мелисандра разглядела и бледность кожи, и лучисто-серый цвет глаз, и темные волосы человека, лицо которого смотрело на нее из огня.

Джон Сноу.

***

Утро обещало быть не из приятных. И утро сдержало обещание.

Джон не стал завтракать — завтрак, в отличие от Станниса, мог подождать. Король был нетерпеливым и обладал скверным характером — из тех гостей, с которыми не оберешься хлопот. Если бы Джон не был у него в долгу — попытался бы спровадить этого человека во что бы то ни стало, ибо забот хватало и без него. Отдельную опасность представляла Красная жрица, страстная любительница ритуальных сожжений во славу Рглора. Мертвых детей после битвы сжигали достаточно. Не хватало начать сжигать живых. «Такова сила королевской крови» — объяснял однажды Джону мейстер Эйемон — «И лучшие люди, чем Станнис, делали худшие вещи, чем эта». Джон тогда поклялся себе, что не допустит, чтобы сожгли сына Манса. Человеческая жизнь по мнению Джона стоила дороже, чем обещание Мелисандры «разбудить дракона».

Утро обещало быть не из приятных. Джон слишком хорошо знал, зачем его позвал Станнис.

…Спор был долгим и изнуряющим. «Где были другие короли, когда одичалые штурмовали Стену?» — напирала Мелисандра, взывая к его чувству благодарности. Джон устало кивал, обещал, что никогда не забудет спасения Дозора и юлил, стараясь выгадать время. От него хотели слишком многого. Замков, которые принадлежали Дозору и которые Джон попросту не имел права отдавать.

Станнис требовал золота. «Так вот каких драконов он хочет разбудить» — скептически подумал Джон.

Станнис спрашивал про способы привлечь на свою сторону Вимана Мандерли. Джон убеждал его, что это невозможно. «Хоть раз ты мог бы дать мне ответ, который удовлетворит меня» — «Я надеялся, Вас удовлетворит правда, Ваше Величество».

Станнис требовал замков. И это было главным. Джон сжимал и разжимал пальцы на обожженной руке. Он был обязан отказать, а король терпеть не мог, когда ему отказывают. «Вы просите слишком многого» — «Я не прошу, я требую».

У Джона кончалось терпение. Он понимал: лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать — холодно и вежливо настаивать на своем. «Я дал вашим людям кров и пищу из наших весьма скромных запасов. Дал им теплую одежду.» — «Тряпки, которые одичалые сняли бы с ваших трупов, если бы я не двинулся на север».

Станнис, в отличие от Джона, не утруждал себя вежливостью и открыто позволял себе намеки на происхождение новоиспеченного лорда-командующего. Не преминул вспомнить, что некоторые черные братья считают Джона предателем, переметнувшимся на сторону одичалых. В ответ Джон намекнул, что предатель на его месте говорил бы именно то, что Станнис хочет слышать.

Наконец, Станнис открыто угрожал, показывая, что фактическая власть здесь, на Стене, сейчас принадлежит ему — ведь Дозор истощен, а он привел с собой достаточно людей. Станнис вел себя так, словно был не просто законным королем, а общепризнанным, между тем мало кто в Семи Королевствах воспринимал его так — а кто воспринимал, был не рад оказаться под его справедливой, но чересчур жесткой диктатурой.

«Мне говорили, Вы 998 командующий Ночным Дозором, лорд Сноу. Как Вы думаете, что 999 скажет про эти замки? Может быть, вид Вашей отрубленной головы сделает его более сговорчивым?»

Джону оставалось только терпеть, сохранять спокойствие и не давать себя переубедить. Хотя здесь, на Стене, Станнис действительно был сейчас королем — по примитивной логике «король тот, у кого есть войско».

Станнис сказал, что Эддард Старк отдал бы ему замки. _Никогда_ , подумал Джон, _Станнис плохо знал моего отца._ «Что толку рассуждать о том, что сделал бы мой отец? Но я дал клятву, Ваше Величество. Стена моя.» — «Сейчас — да, твоя. Но посмотрим, как ты удержишь ее. Цепляйся дальше за свои руины, если они для тебя так много значат. Я обещаю тебе, если хоть один замок останется пустым к концу этого года, я возьму его с твоего согласия или без. А если хоть один перейдет к врагу, ты лишишься головы. Можешь идти.»

***

 _Сейчас_ , подумала Мелисандра и поднялась со своего места.

— Ваше Величество, я провожу лорда Сноу обратно в его покои.  
— Зачем? Он знает дорогу, — резковато произнес Станнис. — Впрочем, делай, что хочешь. Деван, принеси еды. Вареные яйца и лимонную воду.

— Ты начинаешь нравиться его Величеству, — вскользь заметила она.  
— Я бы не сказал. Он сегодня дважды обещал меня обезглавить.

Мелисандра рассмеялась.  
— Если ты чего-то и должен бояться, то его молчания, а не его слов, — она взяла Джона под руку и вскоре заметила, что он нервно оглядывается, опасаясь быть замеченным с ней.

Двое продолжали разговор, и вскоре Джон ненавязчиво высвободил свою руку.  
— Я видела тебя в пламени, Джон Сноу, — на прощание сказала Мелисандра главное, что ей хотелось донести до этого упрямого парня.  
— Это угроза, миледи? Вы и меня собираетесь сжечь?  
— Ты меня неправильно понял, — она посмотрела на него испытующе и вдруг сменила тон на более официальный. — Боюсь, что я заставляю Вас чувствовать себя неловко, лорд Сноу.

Джон не стал это отрицать.  
— Стена не место для женщин.  
— Здесь я на своем месте, равно как и ты. И вскоре ты будешь во мне остро нуждаться. Не отвергай мою дружбу, Джон. Я видела тебя среди врагов, у тебя их слишком много. Сказать тебе их имена?  
— Я знаю их имена.  
— Не будь в этом так уверен. Ты должен бояться не тех, кто выкрикивает тебе в лицо проклятия, но тех, кто улыбается и точит нож, когда ты поворачиваешься спиной. Пусть твой волк всегда будет поблизости. Я видела лед и кинжалы во тьме. Замерзшую кровь и обнаженную сталь. Было очень холодно.  
(по мотивам Dance with Dragons, Jon I)

***

Станнис уже стоял на ступенях, окруженный своими рыцарями. Мелисандра поспешила вслед за ним и остановилась, не доходя нескольких шагов, так же, как и он, желая просто понаблюдать. Картина обещала быть зрелищной.

— Если мальчишка думает, что испугал меня, он ошибается! — орал Янос. — Он не посмеет повесить меня. У Яноса Слинта есть друзья, важные друзья, вот увидите…

— Стоп, — произнес вдруг Джон. Черные братья, тащившие Яноса, непонимающе что-то переспросили. Слинт торжествующе улыбнулся. Впрочем, стоило Джону отправить кого-то за чурбаном и достать из ножен Длинный Коготь, улыбка моментально сползла с лица Яноса.

Ожидание тянулось мучительно долго, Янос вырывался и кричал что-то про Тайвина Ланнистера. Наконец все было готово к казни.

— Будет легче, если Вы не будете шевелиться, — спокойно пообещал Джон. — В противном случае смерти все равно не избежать, но она будет более мучительной. Вытяните шею, милорд, — меч сверкнул, когда Сноу поднял его. — Если у Вас есть последние слова, самое время их сказать.  
— Пожалуйста, милорд… Я… Я все сделаю, я…

Меч опустился, и голова Яноса покатилась по земле. Мелисандра заметила, что Джон взглянул куда-то в ее сторону… Станнис кивнул, отвернулся и направился в башню. Жрице показалось, что она уловила что-то быстро угасающее во взгляде короля — и вдруг ей стало все ясно.  
(по мотивам Dance with Dragons, Jon II)

***

— Станнис обещал земли, пищу и правосудие одичалым, которые преклонят колени перед ним. Он никогда не позволит замуровать ворота, — устало объяснял Джон. Марш колебался.

— Лорд Сноу, я не тот, кто верит слухам, но говорят, что Вы становитесь слишком… Слишком дружественны лорду Станнису. Некоторые даже предполагают, что Вы… — он замялся.

«Мятежник и предатель, ага, а также бастард и варг» — Джон знал, что, хоть теперь Янос Слинт и мертв, он все же успел настроить братьев против нового лорда-командующего.

— Я знаю, что обо мне говорят. А что, вы предпочли бы поднять мечи разом против Станниса и одичалых? У Его Величества втрое больше людей, чем у нас, кроме того, его защищают законы гостеприимства. К тому же, теперь мы ему обязаны.  
— Лорд Станнис помог нам, но он все же мятежник, — Марш упрямо настаивал на своем. — Его попытки стать королем обречены. Равно как и мы, если Железный Трон сочтет нас предателями. Мы должны быть уверены, что не приняли сторону проигравших.

— Я не собираюсь принимать чью-либо сторону. Однако я не был бы так уверен в исходе. Только не теперь, когда Тайвин Ланнистер мертв.

Они продолжали спорить, и Джон понимал, что лорда Стюарда ему не убедить. Братья недовольны его решениями, хотя сами не знают, как поступили бы на его месте, оказавшись между молотом и наковальней.

***

В тот же вечер Джон очень остро почувствовал тоску. Она накатилась, когда он заострил перо, написал письма сиру Денису и Коттеру Пайку, просившим его прислать больше людей. Он понял, что должен отослать Гренна и Пипа, поскольку не может быть другом своим подчиненным и поскольку его слишком мало любят другие черные братья, а значит, может дойти до конфликтов.

Лорд-командующий отложил перо. Комната была полутемной и холодной, казалось, что стены давят на него. Ворон Мормонта вспорхнул на окно и теперь вглядывался в Джона проницательными черными глазами. _Мой последний друг_ — уныло подумал Джон. — _Друг, который с удовольствием склевал бы мое лицо._

Призрака он не считал за друга. Призрак был ближе, чем друг. Призрак был частью Джона.

Сноу подошел к узкой кровати, которая когда-то принадлежала Доналу Нойе. _Это самое большее, на что я могу рассчитывать_ — подумал он, раздеваясь, — _до конца моих дней._  
(по мотивам Dance with Dragons, Jon III)

***

Станнис думал о многом, когда не мог уснуть. Слишком часто он думал о своих планах, о том, как ему следует вести свою войну. Слишком часто попросту представлял себя королем, справедливым и жестким — о, он устроил бы все так, как должно было быть, по его мнению. Думая об этом, он улыбался — кроме ночи, почти никто не видел его улыбку. Но сейчас Станнис почему-то вспоминал детство, когда он был забитым мальчиком, никем не любимым, вечно в тени своих братьев. Впрочем, став взрослым мужчиной, он все так же оставался в их тени. Удалой, но глупый Роберт, извечный фантазер с горящими глазами — Ренли… мужчина, который никогда не интересовался женщинами. Станнису порой было интересно, сколько у его младшего братишки было любовных побед над мужскими сердцами, с учетом того, какое неодобрение встречают такие наклонности. Впрочем, когда ты харизматичен и пользуешься популярностью среди молодых рыцарей…

Станнис вспомнил юного Лораса Тирелла и стиснул зубы. Станнис редко и неохотно признавался даже себе, что завидует всем тем, кто ярок, хорош собой и любим. И это была еще не самая странная вещь, в которой Станнис избегал себе признаваться. Порой в это время суток вместо раздумий о том, как следует все устроить в 7 королевствах, в голову лезли самые неуместные мысли.

Кроме ночи, почти никто не видел его сомнений.

Почти… На пороге появилась женщина.  
— Ночь темна и полна ужасов, милорд.

…Все, кто знал Станниса, удивлялись, почему он так прислушивается к ней, почему ее мнение так много для него значит, почему он сменил веру и позволяет своей жрице проделывать воистину чудовищные вещи во славу Красного Бога Рглора. Кто-то списывал это на ее колдовство, кто-то — на ее женскую хитрость и обольстительность, кто-то — на нежелание Станниса терять такого сильного сторонника. Все это было верно, но существовала еще одна причина — слишком мало кто во всем Вестеросе по-настоящему хорошо относился к Станнису. Он был, заслуженно или нет, но был одним из тех, кого попросту не любят. По-настоящему дорожили им только Давос и Мелисандра. Что же странного в нежелании человека, пусть даже такого, как Станнис, терять самых близких?

***

Мелисандра лежала у него на плече, горячая, как всегда, обжигающая. Станнис гладил ее по огненным волосам, не понимая и не желая понимать, что он чувствует в эту минуту. Она заговорила.

— Для того, чтобы ты взглянул на меня с желанием, мне каждый раз приходится пользоваться магией. Особенно с того момента, как… — она замялась, не желая еще раз произносить это вслух. — Я могу разжечь огонь в любом мужчине, но сама по себе я не интересую тебя. Тем не менее я никогда не сумела бы создать то, чего нет. Я могу лишь перенаправить твою страсть на себя. Значит, ты хочешь кого-то на самом деле, Станнис. Я помню, как ты смотрел на Ренли, когда Вы сошлись в последний раз… Я неправа?

Станнис поразился проницательности жрицы и лишь едва заметно кивнул. Он боялся признаваться в этом даже себе, не то что кому-то еще… Но Мелисандре не нужны были его признания, Красная женщина видела его насквозь.

— Но Ренли мертв, — все-таки пришлось сказать эти слова, разбередить его рану. — Мне кажется, ты хочешь кого-то из живых.  
— Я не привык потакать своим желаниям.  
— Джона Сноу?

Станнис отвернулся и это было лучше любого ответа.  
— Позови его, Станнис. Он в долгу у тебя после того, как ты спас Дозор. Ты — его единственный настоящий король, и он не посмеет тебе не подчиниться.  
— Исключено, — мрачно ответил Станнис.  
— Не нужно подавлять свои желания. Желания — это не слабости, как ты привык думать. В желаниях сила, в них — огонь, в них — Рглор! Я же вижу, как сильно ты этого хочешь…

***

Драконий камень.  
В тот день в его голове что-то перевернулось.  
Драконий камень.

Он бы непременно взорвался, если бы не привык с детства сдерживать свои эмоции. Неважно, было ли ему обидно, больно или хорошо — всегда одно и то же угрюмое выражение лица, один и тот же настороженный взгляд, нахмуренные брови, сжатые губы. Выражение, неуместное на лице юноши. Выражение, однако, прижившееся на его лице не просто так.

Мысли, всегда собранные, упорядоченные, правильно-честолюбивые — разбегались в немой обиде.

Он голодал со своими людьми, выдерживая осаду, он сражался и побеждал, поддерживая восстание Роберта. Старший брат не сказал ни слова благодарности. Старший брат посмеялся ему в лицо.

Как же Станнис возненавидел Роберта в ту минуту, когда со смоченных вином, искривленных вечно глупой улыбкой губ сорвались эти слова — Драконий камень.

Штормовой предел в обход Станниса доставался Ренли. Этому маленькому мальчику, ребенку 6 лет, превращающему коридоры полупустующего замка в площадки для своих бесконечных игр.

Станнис сидел неподвижно. Его лицо, некрасивое, особенно для юноши 19 лет, с запавшими глазами, застыло как маска. Он многое повидал за время восстания, ужасы войны, голода, смерти… Но ни с чем не сравнимый позор, когда родной брат, за которого он, Станнис, проливал кровь, оставляет его вот так вот запросто в дураках… Этот позор стал для него намного большим потрясением.

В коридорах замка гулко раздавались шаги, и, услышав их, Станнис предпочел бы сбежать, провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы не видеть больше никого, никогда. Он всегда был слишком горд и не выносил ни презрения, ни жалости.

Но они все же зашли. Точнее, вбежал Ренли, а следом за ним неторопливыми шагами зашел старик Крессен — пожалуй, единственный, кто пытался заботиться об обделенном любовью среднем брате, однако подозрительный Станнис и в этом видел лишь жалость к нему как к недолюбленному ребенку, вынужденному вечно пребывать в тени Роберта.

— Я — ветер! Я могу завывать, Уууууу! — завопил довольный Ренли. Станнис отвернулся, чтобы не выдать своего раздражения. Обычно детские проделки попросту оставляли его равнодушным, но только не сейчас — не теперь, когда этому молокососу доставался Штормовой предел волей их милейшего старшего брата. На которого, без сомнения, Ренли вырастет похожим…

Ренли попытался вцепиться в руку Станниса, юноша раздраженно выдернул свои пальцы, потом, слегка остыв, взглянул на брата, ожидая, что тот будет упрямиться и выкинет что-нибудь неприятное или заплачет от такой резкости. Мальчик смотрел на него большими доверчивыми карими глазами, слегка удивленными, но не более того.

— Не грусти! — вдруг произнес он, словно все знал. Станнис закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Он не виноват, Станнис, — сказал мейстер Крессен. — Он… ребенок.  
— Оставьте меня в покое, — ломким голосом произнес средний брат.

***

Кто бы сомневался, что Ренли никогда и ни в чем не был виноват. Единственный брат, не знавший своих родителей, порывистый, ветреный, легкомысленный юноша — и, да, действительно похож больше на Роберта, нежели на него, Станниса.

Они встречались теперь в Королевской гавани, в Малом Совете, где Станнис был мастером над кораблями, Ренли — мастером над законами. Станнис мог теперь ненароком наблюдать за своим младшим братом, которому теперь исполнилось почти столько же, сколько было Станнису, когда он — не мог забыть этого ни на минуту — лишился всего.

Станниса утешало только одно — Ренли не стал точной копией их старшего брата. Он вовсе не был тупым воякой, жадным до еды, выпивки и женщин. О нет, младший Баратеон был слишком утончен для этого. С обаятельной улыбкой, с редким стремлением к прекрасному, выражавшемся даже в одежде — Ренли был странен, но умел пробуждать в людях симпатию. Даже Станнис, который так часто не мог сдержать накопившуюся внутри злобу и то и дело принимался заново взращивать в себе ненависть к Ренли — даже Станнис, оказавшись с ним рядом, вспоминал, что младший брат не виноват перед ним, и, более того, чувствовал порой странную потребность заботиться о нем, как о прежнем мальчишке. Впрочем, никто, кроме Станниса, об этом не догадывался, к счастью для последнего, да и сам он, будучи склонным к самообману, избегал признавать это перед собой.

Станниса не беспокоило, что о Ренли ходили слухи. «Не любит женщин» — перешептывались за его спиной. _Я тоже их не люблю_ , со свойственной ему прямотой трактовал эти слова Станнис, и не видел совершенно ничего плохого — меньше чувств и привязанностей, меньше глупых желаний, больше сил и стремлений уйдет на нужды честолюбия, на государственные дела.

Впрочем, однажды смысл этих перешептываний до Станниса все-таки дошел. И заставил иначе, с подозрительным и неприязненным прищуром, взглянуть на совсем еще юного рыжеволосого красавчика, с которым его младший брат с некоторых пор проводил так много времени…

***

— Давненько ты не заезжал в гости, братец! — непринужденно и искренне произнес Ренли в продолжение их разговора… и тут же почувствовал себя неловко, прочитав слишком много в мрачной усмешке на губах Станниса. _Он все никак не может забыть_ , понял Ренли. _Штормовой предел мой уже 14 лет, а Станнис все никак не может забыть и простить, и ему по-прежнему странно не быть там хозяином._

…Тем не менее Станнис приехал. Ренли почувствовал облегчение. Он знал, что его брат странен, угрюм и одержим властью, видел, что Семеро явно обделили Станниса красотой, признанием, любовью… _А он, словно бы наплевав на это, ищет в мире какой-то справедливости, не понимая, что ее нет и быть не может._ И все-таки Ренли относился к брату по-своему тепло — его широкой, открытой души хватало на всех, и, разумеется, не в последнюю очередь — на тех, кто заботился о нем в детстве.

Ренли щедро угощал брата, много рассказывал про свою жизнь — привыкши быть в центре внимания, младший брат всегда любил говорить и куда меньше — слушать. Станнис порой одобрительно кивал его шуткам и Ренли это было лучшим комплиментом — он знал, что улыбаться брат попросту не умеет и выражать свои эмоции совсем не привык, а следовательно, и такая скудная реакция говорила о многом.

Тихие, спокойные деньки, Станнис был совсем непривередливым, не требующим внимания гостем. Ренли мысленно хвалил себя за то, что позвал брата, и порой самодовольно улыбался.

Вечер перед отъездом Станниса был совершенно обыкновенным, казалось бы, за исключением того, что брат в честь удавшейся встречи даже не стал отказываться от вина. Речь зашла о политике.  
— Бастарды? — недоверчиво переспросил Ренли. Станнис коротко кивнул.  
— Мы с Арреном найдем доказательства, которые убедили бы всех. А значит, после смерти Роберта я по закону наследую Железный Трон.

— Станнис, извини, но… — Ренли был обескуражен, и все же старался говорить мягко. — Я всегда хорошо относился к тебе, братец, и все же… Одной возможностью получить когда-либо власть ты опьянен больше, чем будешь когда бы то ни было вином или прекрасной женщиной.

— Речь не об этом, — мрачнея, оборвал его Станнис. — Не о том, что значит для меня власть.  
— О чем же тогда?  
— Ты поддержал бы меня, Ренли? Если бы настал мой черед стать королем Вестероса?

— Знаешь, Станнис… — задумчиво протянул Ренли, отхлебывая вина. — Есть чайки, и их удел — парить в небесах, а есть кроты, роющие ходы под землей, и, согласись, было бы странно, если бы крот однажды захотел полетать. Ты человек, испытавший несправедливость и в неумении смириться с ней ищущий невозможного. Пусть твоя доля не самая завидная, но почему бы не смириться с ней, не жить спокойно? Ведь ты рискуешь выглядеть глупо, упрямо стараясь быть тем, кем тебе не предназначено. Тебя слишком мало любят, чтобы смириться с твоим приходом к власти, у тебя слишком мало людей, которые могли бы тебя поддержать. Ты неглуп, но чересчур прям, не умеешь быть гибким, а ведь в этом состоит большое дипломатическое искусство. Ты рвешься к власти неистово, но лучше бы тебе никогда ее не получить.

По лицу Станниса прошла волна гнева. Его губы задрожали. Это длилось всего секунду, затем лицо снова застыло, как маска — но Ренли почти испугался. Для брата, который прекрасно умел владеть лицом, и этих проявлений было слишком много.

— Мне странно слушать твои советы, — проговорил Станнис. — Ведь ты даже не мужчина, Ренли. Тебя стоило бы выдать замуж за рыцаря в цветочных доспехах и укрепить тем самым союз с домом Тиреллов. Не сомневаюсь, тебя бы это устроило.

Ренли застыл, побледнел, он явно не ожидал такого удара. Раньше, чем взял себя в руки, выкрикнул:  
— Ты осуждаешь меня за любовь, Станнис, за то, на что не способен сам! Ведь ты можешь получать удовольствие только от власти, и вот незадача — власти, как и удовольствия, у тебя попросту нет! А я получаю удовольствие от красоты, любви и дружбы, от жизни во всех ее проявлениях, и я счастлив — а ты даже никогда не узнаешь, как это — быть счастливым. Я каждый вечер провожу с прекрасным мужчиной, которого люблю больше жизни, а ты не хочешь возвращаться домой, потому что дома тебя ждет уродливая усатая жена, к которой ты испытываешь отвращение, и супружеский долг раз в полгода ты исполняешь только для порядка. Я бы предположил, что ты и вовсе девственник, Станнис, если бы у тебя не было дочери — не менее уродливой, чем жена, и к тому же больной…

— Не смей трогать Ширен, — спокойно, но грозно произнес брат.  
— Ходячее недоразумение, родившееся от самого нелепого союза, который я видел! — фыркнул Ренли. Станнис молча встал и направился к выходу. Ренли всегда остывал быстро, так произошло и сейчас: он начал даже раздумывать, не попытаться ли замять ссору, не попросить ли Станниса остаться еще на денек, чтобы все спокойно уладить… Как вдруг Станнис обернулся и произнес:  
— Когда придет пора свести счеты, я не посмотрю на то, что ты мой брат, Ренли.

Неожиданно для себя младший брат не нашел, что ответить, и молча смотрел вслед среднему. Ренли почувствовал бы жалость, почувствовал бы вину, если бы Станнис вот так вот просто молча уехал, не стерпев оскорблений в адрес своей дочери. Но он угрожал, и угрожал так, что у Ренли не осталось больше сомнений — Станнис перешагнет через него, не задумываясь, перешагнет и через мейстера Крессена, заменившего им обоим любящего (даже Станниса любящего) отца, если они однажды встанут на его пути к власти. Перешагнул бы он и через родителей, будь те живы. Самое обидное — Ренли сглотнул — самое обидное, что совершенно неважно, сколько народу сметет на своем пути обиженный однажды Станнис — власти ему все равно не видать как своих ушей.

С тех пор братья почти не разговаривали.

***

— Я часто думал о его оскорбительных словах. Он остался для меня все таким же — красивым, великодушным, легкомысленным, с извечной улыбкой на губах… Но он стал изменником, предателем. Я не знал, как относиться к нему теперь — и просто предпочитал о нем не думать.

— Я закончу эту историю за тебя, если позволишь. Я вижу, как тебе тяжело говорить об этом, и все же спасибо, что открылся мне, — сказала Мелисандра ласково. Станнис молчал. Он удивлялся, как Мелисандре удалось заставить его говорить — но удивляться Красной женщине можно было беспрестанно. — Осознавая, что твой брат не любит женщин и любит других мужчин, ты изредка с удивлением стал замечать в себе нечто подобное — только ты был однолюбом и смотрел исключительно на него, Ренли, своего брата. Когда ты видел его с Лорасом, то чувствовал ревность — и внушал себе, что это отвращение к таким отношениям, чтобы только не признавать — ты сам хотел бы оказаться на месте Лораса.

— Неправда! — не удержался Станнис. Слова Мелисандры словно бы выворачивали его наизнанку, доставая из тайничков души чувства, которые он так привык прятать подальше от самого себя. Так привык прикидываться перед собой, что действительно поверил — никаких чувств у него нет. Просто потому, что так было проще.

— Станнис, ты знаешь, что я права, я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты слишком долго боялся своих чувств, но от того, что ты избегал о них думать, они не переставали исподволь разъедать тебя, эти не получившие исполнения желания. Для тебя настало время открыться им. Не будь подобен правителю, который закрыл двери перед советниками лишь оттого, что не желает ничего знать о проблемах государства.

Станнис нахмурился, но промолчал.

***

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — Джон склонил голову. Его лицо было похоже на маску.

Станнис небрежно кивнул и продолжил. Джон ненавидел, когда этот человек вызывал его к себе. Жесткий, совершенно бескомпромиссный, он требовал от Джона невозможного: от земель, принадлежавших Дозору, до политической поддержки. Лорд-командующий оказался в ситуации, в которой никогда не оказывался Старый медведь: он оказался между молотом и наковальней, ему едва удавалось держать свой курс. Братья требовали от него одного, Станнис другого, Железный трон третьего, а его святой долг — защищать царство людей в условиях наступления зимы — четвертого, и это, без сомнения, было важнее всего. И без Станниса, провалиться бы ему в пекло, было тяжело. А уж теперь…

— Лорд Сноу!  
— Да, Ваше Величество?  
— Кажется, вы забываете, что я обращаюсь к вам.  
— Нет, вовсе нет.

«Тоже мне, лорд-командующий» — в тоске подумал Джон. — «Одно название».

Раньше на требования Станниса Джон еще пытался возмутиться, потом понял, что это бесполезно. У Станниса больше людей и больше фактической власти. Прекрасно это осознавая, он может попросту давить на Джона. Все, что остается Джону — хитрить, увиливать, давать осторожные и не слишком далеко идущие обещания, словно бы соглашаясь поначалу, стараться мягко, почти незаметно переубедить. Проще говоря — прогибаться.

Красная женщина стояла за спиной Станниса. Сегодня она молчала и загадочно улыбалась, и лишь рубин поблескивал на ее шее.

— Вы не считаете, что за Вами должок, лорд Сноу? — спросил Станнис.  
Эта фраза прозвучала резко и словно бы выпала из прежних более спокойных политических рассуждений короля, которые Джон почти пропустил мимо ушей в силу своей бесконечной усталости.

— Да, Ваше Величество, безусловно, благодарность Ночного Дозора не знает границ, — полуиронически ответил он, и тут же, пока Станнис не уловил иронию (ну вдруг), добавил: — Не будь Дозор в столь тяжелом положении сейчас, мы выполнили бы любые Ваши требования, не противоречащие нашим клятвам.

— Перестаньте говорить про Дозор, — поморщился Станнис. — Вы можете сделать то, что зависит от Вас, и только от Вас.  
— Я плохо представляю, чем могу оказаться полезен Вашему Величеству.  
— Во-первых, я Ваш король. Ваш единственный настоящий король. Перед королем опускаются на колени, лорд Сноу.

Джон посмотрел на Станниса мало что выражающим взглядом. Он научился молчать, когда хочется проорать в лицо собеседнику все, что о нем думаешь. Он научился подчиняться, когда это оказывалось необходимым. Сейчас — Станнис стоял и ждал. Его взгляд недвусмысленно указывал на ковер у его ног. Джон устало взглянул на Мелисандру. Та кивнула, как показалось Джону, с какой-то странной жалостью во взгляде.

Джон опустился на колени.

— Сегодняшняя встреча останется между нами, лорд Сноу.  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — «Еще не хватало рассказывать кому-нибудь, как я унижаюсь перед этим самодуром».  
— Скажите, лорд Сноу. У Вас много братьев. Насколько их можно считать братьями, разумеется. Вы любите их?  
— Братьев Дозора?  
— В пекло Дозор. Ваших братьев, Старков. И перестаньте нести мне благолепную чушь про то, что у Вас нет семьи кроме тех, кто носит черное и всегда готов подсидеть Вас и продать ни за грош.

Джон молчал.  
— Неважно, живы они или мертвы. Вы любите их или нет? — повысил голос Станнис.  
— Да.  
— Несмотря на то, что Вы всегда чувствовали себя ущербным рядом с ними?  
— Да.

Джон стоял на коленях, смотрел в пол и ненавидел Станниса только больше. За эти разговоры, задевавшие его за живое. За это унижение.

Воцарилось молчание.  
— Почему Вы спросили? — наконец задал вопрос Джон. Он не верил в праздное любопытство, но угадать цель было сложно.

Теперь Станнис, пристально смотревший на Джона, опустил взгляд.  
— Скажи ему, Станнис, — мелодичный голос Мелисандры. — Вы похожи… и он должен это знать.

Поддавшись вкрадчивому голосу, и сам Станнис заговорил менее резко.  
— У меня тоже были братья, лорд Сноу. Роберт и Ренли. Они тоже мертвы сейчас. Роберт был дураком, хотя и хорошим полководцем. Его конец был предсказуем. А Ренли…

Станнис замолчал.  
— Говори, говори, — подбодрила его Мелисандра. — Ты знаешь, что здесь я бессильна тебе помочь. Это может сделать только Джон…

Станнис не посмотрел на нее, не показал даже, что слышал, но Джон был уверен, что Станнис продолжил говорить именно потому, что прислушался к Мелисандре. Красная женщина имела над королем власть, не грубую, но коварную, опутывающую, как паутина. Джон невольно позавидовал ей. Ему пригодилась бы сейчас такая власть над Станнисом.

— Ренли был умен. И он был бы жив сейчас… если бы не я, — последние слова Джон едва разобрал, так тихо сказал их Станнис. Лицо короля, однако, оставалось бесстрастным. Собравшись с духом, он заговорил громче и увереннее: — Игра престолов — жестокая игра, лорд Сноу. Иногда приходится идти против тех, кто дорог. Он казался легкомысленным, мой дорогой братец. Когда мы встретились последний раз, он предлагал мне персик. Обычный персик. Когда я отказался, он сказал мне «Я предлагаю полкоролевства, он не хочет, я предлагаю персик, он все равно не хочет». И теперь мне кажется, что я всю жизнь проведу, думая о персике моего брата.

Станнис замолчал.  
— Я польщен доверием, оказанным мне Вашим величеством, — ответил Джон, чувствуя себя неловко. — И я скорблю о Вашей потере.  
— Я завидовал Ренли, но все же я любил его, люблю и теперь, как можно любить мертвых. Как Вы любите своих мертвых братьев, лорд Сноу.  
— Не так, — мягко поправила Мелисандра. — немного иначе.

«Седьмое пекло, что за бред здесь происходит?» — хотелось бы крикнуть Джону. — «Я стою на коленях, Станнис говорит о мертвых братьях, Мелисандра комментирует его слова…»

— Мой брат не любил женщин, лорд Сноу, — вновь заговорил Станнис. — Когда-то я осуждал его за это, но теперь понял, что не имел права его осуждать. Если бы я понимал его тогда, все могло бы быть иначе.

— То, что случилось, нельзя изменить, — устало откликнулся Джон. Ему очень хотелось встать и уйти, вернуться к себе, подозвать Призрака… А не слушать исповеди этого горе-короля с его горе-жрицей.

— Это верно. Ренли мертв. Но я все еще жив. И после его смерти, лорд Сноу, после его смерти меня совсем перестали интересовать женщины. Даже она, — он кивнул на Мелисандру, — не может больше разжечь во мне огня.

Джон недоверчиво посмотрел в глаза королю. «Он что, жалуется мне на свои постельные проблемы?» Уровень абсурдности происходящего зашкаливал. «Кажется, они сошли с ума. Оба.»

— Ваше Величество, — начал он, еще не зная, что намеревается сказать.  
— А ты можешь, — внезапно переходя на «ты», перебил его Станнис. Джон так и замолк с открытым ртом. Король медленно, медленно провел рукой по его щеке. После развязал завязки на своих бриджах.

— Ваше Величество, я… не могу, — кое-как выговорил Джон.  
— Наш разговор начинался с того, что за тобой должок, Джон. И я предоставляю тебе возможность легко отделаться.  
— У тебя нет выбора, Джон, — прошептала Мелисандра. Жалость в ее взгляде была смешана с какой-то странной алчностью. Нет сомнений, она хотела посмотреть на то, что будет происходить.  
«У тебя нет выбора». Джон знал это и сам.

Сложно было не заметить, что Станнис возбужден. И если то, что он сказал про Мелисандру, правда — значит, возбудился король с Джона. Сноу так и передернуло с этой мысли.

Властная рука легла Джону на затылок. Обнаженная плоть Станниса коснулась сжатых губ. Мелисандра смотрела жадно, чуть приоткрыв свой алый рот, было заметно, что даже дыхание ее участилось.

— Не упрямься, Джон, — сбивающимся шепотом произнесла она. — Упрямиться бесполезно.

Джон даже не мог ответить ей, ведь для этого потребовалось бы открыть рот. Джон не мог вскочить и уйти, даже если бы справился со Станнисом. Потому что от короля никуда не денешься: можно уйти сегодня, но завтра все равно придется вернуться… и все повторится, Станнис не отступится так просто. Обдумав это, Джон вздохнул и решился. «В конце концов, фигурально я делаю это уже давно».

Он осторожно разжал губы и прикоснулся языком к напряженному члену Станниса. Джон слегка освоился, его язык заскользил по головке, выписывая на ней узоры. Круговые движения, вверх-вниз по уздечке. «Эх, жаль даже Игритт не представить». Тем не менее на мгновение Джона захлестнуло воспоминание о том, как трепетно он целовал ее там, просто потому что хотелось, чтобы ей было хорошо, чтобы она стонала, хотелось скользить языком…

Станнис, уже давно дышавший тяжело и прерывисто, притянул голову Джона ближе, заставляя глубже брать. Теперь Джон скользил по его члену вперед-назад, плотно обхватывая губами, но Станнис стремился захватить контроль над процессом, просто грубо трахая Джона в рот, и Джону оставалось только по мере сил прикрывать языком вход в глотку, чтобы не вырвало.

Станнис так же резко выскользнул из его рта. Джон открыл глаза. В углу по-прежнему стояла Мелисандра, подол ее красного платья был задран, а правая рука порывисто скользила между ног. Мелисандра кусала губы, ее глаза горели. «Жадная» — подумал Джон.

— «Лучше бы **она** меня так хотела…»

Не успел Сноу обрадоваться выдавшейся передышке, как Станнис обошел его и толкнул в спину, заставив упасть на четвереньки. Джон смотрел на Мелисандру. Отвлекшись от самоудовлетворения, она подошла к нему, сбросила свое красное платье и опустилась на ковер, обнаженная и прекрасная. Джон почувствовал, что теперь его собственный член твердеет, особенно когда Красная женщина коснулась его губ своим соском. Джон совершенно отвлекся от того, как Станнис стягивал с него штаны, и, без подготовки почувствовав толчок, вскрикнул от неожиданности. Проникнуть Станнису не удалось.

— Станнис, не так, — мягко произнесла Мелисандра. Жрица достала откуда-то масло и сама оказалась позади Джона. Он почувствовал, что его щеки заливает румянец. Иные с ним, со Станнисом, но когда нежные пальчики Мелисандры коснулись его ануса, Джону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. В отличие от Станниса, Красная женщина была сама чувственность и нежность. «Каким же надо быть дураком, чтобы не хотеть ее… и хотеть меня» — невольно подумал Джон. Если за дело взялась Мелисандра, значит ему, Джону, будет хорошо, а может, было бы и проще воспринимать все это как «отмучиться» и не более того.

Джон стоял на четвереньках и не мог видеть того, что происходит за его спиной. Он мог только чувствовать, как женские пальцы, смазанные маслом, гладят его анус, осторожно проникают внутрь, ласкают. Он расслаблен, он не может противиться этой женщине, каким бы противоестественным ни казалось ему то, что она делает с ним.

Когда руки Мелисандры сменили руки Станниса, все сразу стало иначе. Казалось, что Станнис даже честно пытается быть нежным, просто не имеет понятия о том, как это. Впрочем, возбуждение Джона не спало, особенно когда Мелисандра вернулась в поле его зрения, улеглась перед ним, затем под ним, на спину, прогнулась, коснулась языком его члена, одной рукой снова порывисто и небрежно лаская саму себя. Джону уже не хотелось шипеть от боли от грубых движений пальцев Станниса, боль и удовольствие смешались, и Сноу уже и сам не понимал, что где, и порой, казалось, теряясь в ярком наслаждении, которое доставляла Мелисандра, был готов и сам насадиться на жесткие и грубые пальцы Станниса. Джон прогнулся в спине и опустился на локти, завороженно глядя на пальцы Мелисандры и складки, по которым они беспорядочно скользили. Он поцеловал ее руку. Рука сдалась и уступила, скользнула, как змея, по их телам и, не желая находиться без дела, принялась поглаживать яички Джона, пока алые, алые губы все так же дразнили его напряженный член. Джон снова вспомнил, как он целовал Игритт, как его язык касался ее лона… Мелисандра застонала так громко, как только можно стонать с занятым ртом.

Джон совсем заблудился в своих ощущениях, слишком много тактильных сигналов… Тем не менее он не мог не почувствовать остро, как руки Станниса до боли, до синяков вцепляются в его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Как твердый член Станниса проталкивается в его, Джона, задницу, снова грубо и снова больно. Джон прекратил работать языком, поднял голову, застонал сквозь зубы и это был стон боли.

— Потерпи, — выдохнула Мелисандра, облизала его член и снова выдохнула, — потерпи, милый.

Ее рука погладила его по голове, взъерошив темные волосы. Джон обреченно уткнулся лбом в ее прохладный живот. Мелисандра возобновила свои сумасшедшие ласки, а Станнис тем временем начал двигаться, быстро и рвано, то вцепляясь в ягодицы Джона, то дергая его на себя за выступающие тазовые косточки, то вдруг скользя руками по его спине.

Чувствуя эти рваные, резкие движения, чувствуя порой неловкие попытки Станниса быть с ним нежным, слыша его полувздохи, полустоны, Джон сквозь боль ощущал всем своим существом — Станнис, этот скрытный, себе на уме Станнис действительно хотел его, Джона, хотел его до безумия. Эта мысль, скорее в форме ощущения, чем собственно мысли, почему-то возбуждала Джона, заставляла его чувствовать Станниса целиком, чувствовать его напряженное тело, его сильное, сильное желание, его мятущуюся душу, которая прячется за внешним спокойствием, его сходство с ним, Джоном. Сноу не мог бы выразить это словами в ту безумную минуту, когда Станнис долбился в него, как сумасшедший, а Мелисандра вытворяла языком совершенно невозможные вещи. Не мог бы выразить словами, но чувствовал — и сдавался на милость победителя.

Станнис разрядился глубоко в теле Джона, вжимая его в себя при последних движениях, до боли и до извращенного удовольствия. После этого Мелисандра несколькими верными и быстрыми движениями хорошенького ротика довела Джона до того же, и он, ошарашенный произошедшим, тяжело дышал и все так же утыкался в ее живот разгоряченным лбом, не желая шевелиться.

Впрочем, шевелиться не торопился никто из троих, мужчины тяжело дышали, Мелисандра все так же загадочно улыбалась и облизывала губы от семени Джона. Станнис осторожно погладил Джона по спине ладонями, затем выскользнул и поднялся на ноги. Джон, прощально поцеловав живот Мелисандры, поднялся вслед за Станнисом. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Джон, — Станнис не то чтобы грубо, но твердо перехватил Джона за запястья, словно опасаясь, что тот отойдет от него. Джон смотрел странным расфокусированным взглядом.

Медленно-медленно Станнис приблизил свое лицо вплотную к лицу Джона и коснулся губами его губ. Джон ответил на поцелуй, пуская язык Станниса в свой рот.

Мелисандра, глядя на них, улыбнулась еще шире. Она-то знала, что это первый раз, чтобы Станнис просто взял и захотел кого-нибудь поцеловать. Вот так вот. Нежно.

***

 _Видимо, боги решили, что у меня маловато проблем_ , подумал Джон, оказавшись, наконец, у себя.

Он сел на узкую кровать и тут же скривился, потому что задница ощутимо болела. Не раздеваясь, Сноу лег на бок и смотрел в стену, понимая, что не сможет уснуть. То, что случилось сегодня, было слишком неожиданно, слишком странно… Слишком больно и слишком стыдно. _Надеюсь, Станнису не понравилось,_ мрачно усмехнулся Джон. _Не хочется превращаться в королевского наложника._

Самое странное, что понял Джон за этот вечер — Станнис действительно хотел его. Сноу привык считать короля холодным и бесчувственным, потерявшим интерес ко всему, кроме власти. Привык думать, что все, что Станнису нужно от него — это так или иначе выгода, а тут… _Тоже, конечно, выгода, но совсем иного рода._ Джон был его целью, а не средством. Своего рода зависимость. Не только Джон теперь оказался во власти Станниса, но в какой-то мере и Станнис во власти Джона — насколько человек находится во власти собственных желаний.

 _Забавно ощущать, как кто-то тебя хочет_ , отстраненно подумал Джон. _Вдвойне забавно, если этот кто-то — мужчина. Втройне забавно, если этот кто-то по закону должен быть королем Вестероса._

Джон еще долго не мог уснуть, и самые причудливые картинки проплывали у него перед глазами.

***

Накануне Станнис пытался сравнить их. Оба молоды и красивы, не лишены обаяния. Пожалуй, сходство этим и кончается. Ренли был легкомыслен, беспечен и всеми любим. Джон — бастард, а значит, уже многого хлебнул. И это делает его похожим скорее на самого Станниса. Король не был ни бастардом, ни уродцем, и не так просто было объяснить причины всеобщей к нему нелюбви — но она была.

Если Джон и бывал весел, то немногим чаще, чем сам Станнис.

А еще — Станнису пришлось в этом убедиться — Сноу был упрям. И поэтому король был почти уверен, что завтра у него ничего не выйдет. Был уверен — но почему-то все равно решил попытаться.

***

Станнис откинулся на подушки. В этот раз у них с Мелисандрой ничего не было, они просто лежали вдвоем на кровати.

— Не думал, что наш лорд-командующий дорожит руинами Дозора больше, чем собственной задницей, — хмыкнул Станнис. Мелисандру было не обмануть этим привычным для Станниса небрежным и грубым тоном, однако Красная жрица не стала комментировать его слова.

— Доволен? — вместо этого спросила она. Станнис замешкался. — Не хватило, — поняла Мелисандра. Король осторожно кивнул. Когда он закрывал глаза, то неизменно видел перед собой растерянное лицо Джона Сноу.

***

Когда за спиной Джона закрылась дверь, он почувствовал себя в ловушке. Он уже знал, чего хочет от него Станнис, и знал, что это будет больно, особенно если рядом не окажется Мелисандры, чтобы это смягчить, возбуждая и доставляя неземное удовольствие. Джон ждал, что Станнис снова начнет с разговоров о политике, но все оказалось иначе.

— Тебе было больно вчера? — спросил Станнис вместо приветствия.  
— Да, — просто ответил Джон. Было бы странно это скрывать.  
— А сейчас?  
— Все еще.

Станнис кивнул. Сложно было сказать, что он почувствовал от этих сведений: жалость, удовлетворение любопытства или садистское наслаждение.

Король встал и оказался очень близко к Джону. Сердце Джона билось учащенно, от волнения и страха и может быть… Может быть от странного возбуждения. Комната, в которой они одни, власть над ним этого странного человека, воспоминания о вчерашнем и о Мелисандре, выгибавшейся под ним и делавшей хорошо, пока Станнис делал больно. К тому же, заводило почему-то простое осознание: «Меня хотят. И притом сильно.»

Несколько секунд они стояли близко друг к другу. Джон смотрел в сторону, Станнис смотрел на Джона. Наконец, король небрежно взял Сноу за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза, не отводя взгляда. Затем поцеловал его, довольно жестко, но при этом странно приятно, обхватил руками примерно на уровне поясницы, вжимая в себя. От соприкосновения во весь рост в низу живота возникало странное и приятное чувство. Станнис упирался в Джона своим членом, и Джон вскоре почувствовал, что твердеет и у него. Король прижал его к двери, продолжая целовать, затем начал стягивать с него одежду — на этот раз желая раздеть его полностью, а не просто спустить штаны. Джон молча подчинялся, отвечал на поцелуи и даже норовил порой инстинктивно потереться о партнера через одежду.

Оказавшись голым, он почувствовал себя зябко и несколько неловко. Станнис оглаживал его тело взглядом, полным желания, он любовался, он впитывал, он хотел, он, наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь пробуждал в себе дремавшую чувственность и получал удовольствие просто от взгляда на обнаженного партнера, на это стройное тело, эти плечи, эту фигуру. Джон был так хорош, что Станнис не мог отвести от него своего маньячного взгляда и не мог поверить — «вчера я трахал его». Вчера… Это была попытка просто и грубо подрочить чьим-то телом, чтобы разрядиться об того, кого так давно хотел. Целуя Джона, Станнис открывал в себе совершенно иные желания, о которых и не подозревал раньше: ему хотелось своей жесткой ладонью провести по телу Джона от подбородка до паха, ему хотелось прильнуть губами, которые обычно сжаты и вовсе не просят поцелуев, прильнуть к шее Джона и целовать. Сноу ничего не предпринимал, он стоял и ждал, почти расслабленно прислонившись к двери и лишь учащенное дыхание и чересчур громкое сердцебиение могли подсказать, что Джон вовсе не так спокоен в эту минуту.

Станнис вспомнил слова Мелисандры: «Ты слишком привык подавлять свои желания. А зачем? В них огонь, в них сила!». Какая-то странная дикарская правота была в этих словах.  
Король, отдаваясь своим желаниям, навалился на Джона, пригнул его голову к левому плечу и стал целовать в шею, прикасаясь губами к разгоряченной коже. Это было все равно что пить, когда испытываешь жажду, это казалось необходимым и не было желания отрываться. Станнис делал это, чтобы доставить удовольствие себе, а не Джону, но Сноу сладко жмурился — он любил, когда его целуют в шею. Странно, что он даже не пытался представить Игритт — совсем другое, хриплое, дыхание касалось его кожи, порой он ощущал мимолетные прикосновения небритого подбородка, и это было до странного приятно. Рукой Станнис коснулся напряженного члена Джона, сжал. С губ Джона сорвался вздох. Другой рукой Станнис взялся за ягодицы партнера, и это тоже стало совсем неожиданным удовольствием, лапать и мять такую приятную наощупь упругую задницу. Джон положил руки на плечи Станниса, вцепился в них, сминая одежду, внимая жестковатым и все-таки приятным ласкам. Джон научился не думать о том, что будет дальше, ему словно было совсем все равно, и почему-то хотелось раздевать Станниса, что он и принялся делать, немного судорожно. Станнис дрочил ему так, что Джон то и дело оказывался на грани оргазма, но не кончал — и все продолжалось.

Оказавшись без одежды, Станнис потянул Джона за руку к кровати. У Сноу внутри снова что-то екнуло, вернулся почти забытый на несколько сладких минут страх боли. Они сидели на кровати рядом, Станнис не торопил, приобнимал Джона одной рукой, целовал его губы, щеки, шею, плечи… Второй рукой довольно лениво скользил по своему члену, а затем вдруг нащупал руку Джона, и сжал, до боли, потом ослабил хватку и их пальцы переплелись. Однако продолжалось это недолго, Станнис слегка отстранился и толкнул Джона на кровать, затем перевернул его на бок, лицом к стене. Рядом с кроватью стояло масло, Станнис пролил немного себе на руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами ануса Джона.

— Больно? — спросил он. _Нет,_ подумал Джон, _Станнис определенно сегодня чересчур заботливый._  
— Нет.  
— А так? — и Станнис проник пальцем чуть дальше сфинктера.  
— Да.  
— Терпимо?  
— Да.

Станнис беспокойно вглядывался в лицо Джона, чуть искажавшееся иногда после некоторых движений его пальцев. Ему не хотелось быть осторожным и сдерживаться, но отчего-то совершенно не хотелось сегодня причинять Джону боль. И вроде бы не из-за потенциальных мук совести, которые как-то легко было заглушить тщеславным «Я его король, и он должен еще почитать это за честь» (как говорила Мелисандра), а просто казалось, что будет ему больно, невыносимо больно, и сразу же исчезнет все возбуждение.  
Однако Станнис чувствовал, что срывается. Слишком сильно хотелось лечь за Джоном и просто поскорее войти в него, одной рукой сжимая его член. Станнис снова стиснул ягодицу Джона, вцепился зубами в его шею, пристроив руку под его телом, прижал Сноу к себе… Немного поскользил членом между его ягодиц, затем осторожно начал входить. Джон был возбужден и еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать дрочить от того, что делал с ним Станнис за его спиной… И все же, стоило Станнису начать входить в тело Джона, тот сжался, вырвался, не смог заставить себя расслабиться.

— Тебе нужна Мелисандра, чтобы… — Станнис не договорил.  
— Возможно, — ответил Джон. Он и сам не знал ответа. Король решил, что для начала попробует справиться сам. Одна его рука заскользила по члену Джона, плотно сжимая, вторая осторожно нащупывала простату, член упирался во внутреннюю сторону ягодиц партнера. Джон не знал, чем объяснить это себе, но от такого возбуждения ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы напряженный член Станниса был как можно ближе к его, Джона, анусу, Сноу даже заерзал, ища такого прикосновения. Почти заставляя кончить и отпуская снова, Станнис сводил Джона с ума.

Станнис наконец убрал руку от ануса Джона и начал упираться головкой. Сноу тихо застонал и неосознанно попытался насадиться. Член входил плохо, но осторожными движениями Станнис добивался своего, не забывая ласкать член Джона. Все это было как в полубреду, порой Джон вскрикивал от боли, порой почти постанывал от удовольствия. Станнис вошел на всю длину и начал двигаться. Джону казалось, что его раскроили и вывернули наизнанку, так странно и то болезненно, то приятно ощущались прикосновения внутри. Станнис был беспокоен и норовил то запустить пальцы в его темные, взмокшие волосы, то поласкать его член несколькими верными движениями, то оставить парочку засосов на бледной шее.

Наконец Станнис кончил, и Джону показалось, что он чувствует разрядку партнера, чувствует, как брызнуло внутри теплое семя. Джон предпочел самоудовлетвориться под тяжелое дыхание Станниса над ухом, и разрядился тоже.

Станнису в эту минуту совершенно не хотелось выскальзывать из Джона, настолько приятно было ощущать себя внутри него, ощущать себя рядом, прикасаться своей обнаженной кожей к его, поддаваться своим сумасшедшим желаниям, просто потому, что продиктованное ими иногда и есть самое верное… Поддаваться своим желаниям и чувствовать себя живым.

***

Где она, граница между похотью и влюбленностью? Когда хочется раздевать и смотреть на его обнаженное тело, это еще похоть. А когда всматриваешься в рисунок вен на обнаженной шее? Когда смотришь на его губы и хочется целовать? Когда смотришь, наконец, подолгу на его лицо, понимаешь, что оно красиво, наблюдаешь, как оно меняет выражения? Когда смотришь в серые-серые холодные глаза этого сына севера? Когда понимаешь, что руки, которые никогда не хотели обнимать, так и тянутся обнять Джона, почти что крепко, по-братски, и в то же время нежно, прижаться к нему всем телом?

Станнис привык быть правильным, быть жестким. Он давно принял, что ему не слишком-то хорошо с женщинами, принял без всякого сожаления — меньше чувств, меньше ласки, меньше глупых эмоций и привязанностей. Его жизнь была аскетична и сурова на Драконьем камне, только призрак власти так и манил, так и тянул к себе. Станнис смотрел на других мужчин, на своего брата Ренли, больше, чем следовало, но всегда списывал это то на зависть, то на случайные мысли. Король не любил случайных мыслей, но они посещали его чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось. А уж последнее время в его голове был и вовсе ужасный бардак.

Ренли любил других мужчин. Ренли не любил женщин. Ренли был открыт и приветлив, любил наслаждаться жизнью, Ренли смеялся, смеялся, глядя ему в лицо… Станнис провел рукой по лицу сверху вниз, точно хотел стереть воспоминания.

Станнис думал, Станнис был уверен, что его влечение к Джону имеет чисто физиологический характер. Когда Мелисандра сказала «Так позови его, ты же его король», Станнис намеревался грубо, без особых эмоций, выплеснуть свою похоть, просто трахнуть этого парня, не задумываясь, будет ли ему больно или неприятно, трахнуть этого парня так, как до сих пор трахал женщин.

И вдруг Станнис поймал себя на желании его трогать.

Станнис поймал себя на желании его целовать.

Привычный мир Станниса в эти минуты рухнул, раскололся. Позвав Джона во второй раз, король смутно хотел, чтобы Сноу тоже было хорошо. И еще — очень приятно было смотреть на его обнаженное тело, трогать руками, губами… Как это странно, обнаружить в себе разом столько желаний, и столько чувствительности — в собственном теле. Станнис так явно чувствовал все участки своего тела, соприкасавшиеся с телом Джона…

Лорд-командующий снова прибыл по первому зову.  
— Ваше Величество.  
— Оставь эти формальности, Джон. Мое имя Станнис.

Джон коротко кивнул. Станнис смотрел на него и ждал. _Что он будет делать сам? Подойдет ближе, спросит о чем-то, будет стоять и молчать?_

Джон подошел к кровати и сел на нее. В этом была какая-то усталость, какая-то покорность. Станнис сел рядом с ним, приобнял одной рукой. Потом понял, что хочет прижиматься к Джону сильнее, обнимать его крепче и… опустился на пол между расставленных коленей Джона, глядя ему в глаза, стягивая с него одежду. В эту минуту он не был королем, он будто бы забыл об этом, он был всего лишь любовником. Джон лег на спину и продолжил раздеваться сам, пока Станнис наблюдал за его движениями. На этот раз Станнису захотелось перевернуть Джона на живот, смотреть на его плечи, выступающие лопатки, легкий прогиб в пояснице и упругие ягодицы. Станнис разделся и сам, лег рядом с Джоном на бок, нервными, срывающимися движениями поглаживая его спину, порой придвигаясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Лицо Джона было повернуто к нему, частично скрыто растрепавшимися темными волосами. Невозможно было понять, что Джон чувствует сейчас. Станнис проскользил пальцами вдоль его позвоночника вниз, к ложбинке между ягодиц. Джон прикусил губу. Станнис придвинулся ближе, потерся своим членом о бедро Джона. Тот выдохнул. Станнис ткнулся губами в плечо Джона, пропустил левую руку под его грудью и сжал сосок двумя пальцами. Рука Станниса, скользившая между ягодиц Джона, норовя то облапать их, то погладить колечко ануса, остановилась. Станнис отстранился, чтобы взять масло. На этот раз пальцы проскальзывали внутрь довольно легко. Станнису хотелось исследовать своего партнера хорошенько, знать, как ему приятно, как — нет. Джон лежал на животе, такой расслабленно-спокойный, порой прерывисто дышал или тихо постанывал, порой утыкался лицом в подушку, или же напротив словно бы тянулся к Станнису. Король подложил левую руку под его щеку, и Джон порой ловил губами его пальцы, то облизывая их, то покусывая, пока пальцы другой руки Станниса касались его внутри, лаская эрогенные зоны и просто возбуждая прикосновениями к чувствительным стенкам. Станнис был возбужден до предела, он просто сходил с ума, он терся своим членом о Джона и не знал, чего ему хочется больше — поскорее войти и разрядиться или же продолжать это сумасшествие. Наконец король не выдержал и взгромоздился на распростертого и расслабленного Джона, раздвигая ягодицы, упираясь головкой в его анус. Станнис входил аккуратно и медленно, и все равно слышал, как Джон шипит от боли. Впрочем, Сноу явно научился расслабляться гораздо лучше, чем в первый раз, и королю удалось проникнуть даже без ласк. Потом Станнис то выгибался в спине, словно пытаясь втрахать Джона в кровать, то ложился на него, прижимаясь всем телом, тяжело дыша ему в ухо. Джон начал постанывать и ерзать на кровати, стараясь расположиться так, чтобы член Станниса входил под нужным углом и доставлял удовольствие. Сноу впервые признавался себе, что ему приятно, чисто физически приятно, когда Станнис двигается внутри, массируя собой эрогенные зоны.

Приближение оргазма партнера Джон почувствовал остро, Станнис задышал еще чаще, почти застонал, движения стали совсем резкими, вернулась боль — и наконец парой сильных и глубоких толчков Станнис разрядился, внутрь Джона потекло семя, выдох, еще выдох… Король тяжело опустился на Джона, целуя его шею, плечи и спину.

Когда Станнис перекатился на спину, Джон улегся на его плечо и король задумчиво погладил его по темным волосам.

***

Джон вернулся к себе. Ему по-прежнему нравились девушки, нравилось женское тело, он по-прежнему, приходя к Станнису, надеялся застать там Мелисандру… Но теперь он точно знал, что ему приятно оказываться со Станнисом, оказываться снизу, чувствовать прикосновения к своей коже небритых щек и жестких губ, чувствовать, как Станнис трется об него возбужденным членом, как лапает его и трогает его анус и… как трахает его.

Теперь, возбуждаясь и порываясь самоудовлетворяться, Джон хотел не только дрочить привычными движениями, но и засовывать что-нибудь в свою задницу, однако, что бы он ни пробовал, ощущения от настоящего члена оказывались приятнее. Сноу не понимал, что с ним происходит, не мог ответить на вопрос, хорошо это или плохо — когда дел у него по горло и, вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на проблемах Дозора, ходить с суровым видом — он иногда ловит себя выходящим на улицу с горящими глазами, воспаленными губами и полнейшим бардаком в голове. Хорошо еще Джон умел контролировать свой вид, хотя, наверное, уже не один дозорный заподозрил его в связях с Мелисандрой (впрочем, все это были только догадки). С другой стороны, он получает разрядку, возможность отвлечься от доконавших его забот. Джон не мог ответить на вопрос, хорошо или плохо, что ему начало нравиться спать со Станнисом. С одной стороны, раз уж неизбежно, лучше пусть это будет приятным, а с другой… познав радости совокупления с другим мужчиной, Джон опасался, что будет сложно отказаться от них в дальнейшем. Новые удовольствия порождают новые желания, новые желания порождают новые проблемы.

Мелисандра улыбалась теперь Джону совершенно по-особенному, но он не сомневался, что женщина навряд ли посмеет теперь его коснуться: теперь, в ее глазах, он целиком и полностью принадлежит королю. Думая об этом, Джон грустил. _Впрочем_ , думал он, _впрочем это можно будет попытаться изменить… а может быть, я уже скоро перестану этого хотеть_.

Его жизнь стала странной, но это больше не имело значения.

***

— Мы не можем оставить короля Станниса и его людей голодать, даже если бы нам этого захотелось, — устало объяснял Джон. — Если им понадобится, они запросто возьмут все, что пожелают, с помощью мечей. У нас недостаточно людей, чтобы их остановить. Да, и одичалых кормить тоже придется.  
— Как, милорд? — недовольно спросил Боуэн Марш.

 _Чтоб я знал_ , подумал Джон.  
— Мы найдем способ, — произнес он вслух.

Нехватка еды была самой актуальной проблемой Дозора на конец осени. Самой актуальной проблемой самого Джона было недовольство братьев. _Нужно думать о том, что изменится с каждым конкретным предпринятым шагом, а не убиваться, представляя, что подумали бы о Дозоре братья, погибшие во время битвы с одичалыми._ Эту простую истину Джону никогда не говорил отец, но бастард умудрился усвоить ее сам.

Когда корабль отправляется с пристани, подходит человек и предлагает за место на корабле сумму, меньшую, чем платили другие — капитан должен не думать о том, что это несправедливо, не называть человека наглецом, а взять его не задумываясь — просто потому, что в этом случае выгода будет больше. Когда альтернативой мирного сосуществования со Станнисом и одичалыми, вынуждающего перераспределять ограниченные ресурсы, является война, вынуждающая попросту их уничтожать, война, которую Дозору попросту не пережить на этот раз… Джону казалось, что выбор очевиден. Но его братья думали иначе. «Какой позор!», «Ради чего умирали наши товарищи? Ради того, чтобы одичалые делили с нами еду и кров?!», «Мы ничего не простим одичалым, они были и останутся нашими врагами!».

Из раздумий его вывел Деван, испугавшийся Призрака. Успокоить мальчишку не представлялось возможным — Деван не верил, что такой большой и страшный красноглазый лютоволк может обнюхать его и пойти дальше, не причинив вреда.

— М-м-милорд, — заикаясь, выговорил Деван. — Его в-величество приказывает Вам явиться на Совет.  
— Ты хотел сказать «просит», — поправил Скорбный Эдд. — Его величество просит явиться Лорда-командующего. Я бы на твоем месте сказал это так.  
— Оставь, Эдд, — махнул рукой Джон. _Ох, Эдд, не лез бы ты, когда не надо._

Сноу знал, что сейчас ему придется иметь дело с людьми королевы — не переносившими его на дух, не упускавшими случая его унизить. До сих пор Джону удавалось сохранять лицо. Кто знает, удастся ли теперь.  
(По мотивам Dance with Dragons, Jon IV)

***

— Лорд-командующий. Вы знаете моих рыцарей и капитанов, я думаю.  
— Имею эту честь, — холодно ответил Сноу, словно и не было оскорбительных шуточек, которыми лорды встретили его, когда он зашел.

Станнис попросил его рассказать про Морса Амбера. _Ночной Дозор не должен принимать участия_ , подумал Джон, но другой голос внутри него произнес: _Слова не мечи_. Решив так для себя, Сноу заговорил. Станнис внимательно слушал его, кивал и наконец спросил, можно ли доверять этому человеку.  
— Вы должны взять с него клятву перед ликом чардрева.

Годри Фарринг загоготал.  
— Я забыл что вы, северяне, поклоняетесь деревьям.  
— Что это за бог, на которого может пописать любая собака? — поддержал его дружок, Клейтон Саггс.

Джон предпочел проигнорировать глупые шутки. Спор о лордах Севера продолжался. Годри Фарринг обвинял Джона в трусости и утверждал, что лучше было бы сжечь Последний Очаг и идти воевать, держа голову Морса насаженной на копье. «Покажем им нашу силу!». Джон силился понять, настолько ли это невероятная глупость рыцаря или же настолько непродуманная попытка предательства.

— Хороший план, если все, чего вы хотите — чтобы каждая рука на Севере поднялась против вас, — заметил он.

Годри, совершенно не зная Амберов, утверждал, что Морс наверняка хочет смерти своего племянника, Большого Джона, и его детей, чтобы заполучить Последний Очаг. Сноу было сложно сдержать раздражение от невежества и грубости этого мерзкого типа.

— Повторите это, когда Вас будет слышать Морс Амбер, сир Годри, и Вы узнаете о смерти больше, чем Вам бы того хотелось.  
— Я убил настоящего гиганта, бастард. С чего мне бояться какого-то вшивого северянина, нарисовавшего гиганта у себя на щите?  
— Гигант убегал, — ответил Джон. — Морс не будет.

Рыцарь аж покраснел с досады.  
— Больно ты смел в королевских покоях, мальчишка! Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, если мы встретимся во дворе.

Между людьми королевы завязалась перебранка, кто-то поддержал насмешку Джона над похвальбой Годри. Станнис попросил тишины и обратился напрямую к Джону, словно игнорируя остальных. Король заговорил о врагах, и одна его интонация уже встревожила лорда-командующего.

— Я не питаю теплых чувств к Болтонам, однако Ночной Дозор не поднимет оружия против них. Наши клятвы…  
— Я знаю все про ваши клятвы. Избавьте меня от демонстрации своей нравственности, лорд Сноу, у меня достаточно силы и без ваших людей. Я собираюсь идти на Дредфорт, — увидев изумление на лице Джона, Станнис улыбнулся. — Вы удивлены? Тем лучше. Что удивляет одного Сноу, может удивить и другого, — король принялся объяснять свой план. — Если я застану Дредфорт врасплох…  
— Не застанете, — выпалил Джон.

Это было все равно, что растормошить гадючье гнездо. Кто-то из людей королевы рассмеялся, кто-то сплюнул, кто-то пробормотал проклятие, а другие заговорили, как один. «У мальчишки молоко в венах» — сказал Годри. «Трус видит опасность за каждой травинкой» — поддержал его кто-то еще. Станнис заставил своих рыцарей замолчать и вновь обратился к Джону:  
— Объясните свою позицию, Лорд Сноу.

 _С чего начать?_ Джон указал на карту и принялся объяснять то, что для него как северянина было очевидным. Проскользнувшее в его речи слово «риск» вызвало очередной резонанс.  
— Риск — часть войны, если ты этого еще не понял, Сноу, — сказал Ричард Хорп.

К счастью, Станнис не прислушивался к едким и зачастую неуместным замечаниям. Он слушал только Джона.

***

— Вы свободны. Все. Лорд Сноу, останьтесь.

Джастину Масси не понравился слишком резкий роспуск совета, однако ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться и уйти. Хорп последовал за ним, окинув Джона оценивающим взглядом. Клейтон Саггс пробормотал что-то на ухо Харвуду Феллу — что-то, что заставило юношу рассмеяться. «Мальчишка» — единственное слово, которое расслышал Джон.

Это «все» явно не включало в себя Мелисандру, красную тень короля.

Станнис поднял такую привычную и набившую оскомину тему. Он снова предлагал Джону Винтерфелл и фамилию его покойного отца, он снова хотел, чтобы бастард повел за собой лордов Севера. А Сноу опять был вынужден отказать.  
(по мотивам Dance with Dragons, Jon IV)

***

Станнису явно пришелся по душе совет Джона привлечь на свою сторону горные кланы. Сноу удовлетворенно выдохнул. Король задумчиво почесал щетинистый подбородок.

— Когда Бейлон Грейджой впервые восстал, я разбил Железный флот, а ведь на море железнорожденные сильнее. Я одержал победу над одичалыми и Королем-За-Стеной. Если я разобью Железных людей, северяне увидят, что у них снова есть король.

 _А у меня есть тысяча одичалых_ , тоскливо подумал Джон, изможденный затянувшимся Советом, насмешками людей королевы и спорами с упрямым Станнисом. _Тысяча одичалых и ни одного способа прокормить даже половину из них._

— О чем ты вздыхаешь, Джон? — подозрительно прищурился король.  
— У лорда-командующего хватает, о чем вздыхать, — после секундной заминки Джон решил, что нет ему смысла жаловаться Станнису на свои проблемы.

— Не больше, чем у короля, — снисходительно хмыкнул Станнис. Двое стояли посреди королевских покоев и смотрели друг на друга. Джон нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, хотя снисходительный тон короля его не порадовал. Сноу впервые за эти десять дней так пристально вглядывался в Станниса: эти запавшие, жутковатые даже глаза под суровыми бровями, эти бледные, плотно сжатые губы, покрытые сероватой щетиной впалые щеки и квадратный подбородок… В этом лице была и жестокость, и непоколебимость, и какая-то затаенная боль. Станнис был чуть ниже Джона, но широк в плечах и жилист. Залысины придавали ему вид особой потрепанности жизнью.

Король подошел ближе, обнял Джона, крепко прижал к себе. Краем глаза Сноу успел заметить довольную улыбающуюся Мелисандру, которая молчаливо наблюдала за ними. Он задумался — _а ведь Станнис уезжает, надолго, и неизвестно, вернется ли._ Джон пытался понять, как ему эта новость — без Станниса на Стене станет явно спокойнее, особенно с учетом того, что король заберет всех своих людей. То есть ответ вроде как должен был оказаться очевиден — но почему-то все было не так просто. _Неужели я успел к нему привязаться, пока мы были любовниками_ , спросил себя Джон.

***

Когда Станнис прижимал Джона к себе, у него внутри что-то защемило. Это ощущение было непривычным, странным, но острым, и королю сразу захотелось не отпускать Джона, упрямо обнимать его до бесконечности. Король утыкался носом в шею Сноу, целовал, покусывал, снова целовал.

— Станнис, — обратился Джон, запрокидывая голову, лениво скользя руками по спине короля. Вот уже несколько дней, как в постели они перешли на ты и называли друг друга по именам. — Не доверяй людям королевы.

— Я не такой дурак, чтобы доверять им, Джон, — неохотно отрываясь от шеи бастарда, произнес Станнис. — Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы мои подданные были не такими, как они… Лучше уж такими как ты, упрямыми, зато честными и не лишенными здравого смысла. Но мы не выбираем себе подчиненных… даже они чаще выбирают нас, — Станнис помрачнел, вспомнив, что его бы навряд ли выбрали вестероссцы. Джон помрачнел тоже, прекрасно понимая, как актуально ему сейчас это простое замечание о подчиненных.

Они немного постояли в задумчивости, но Джон, решив, что сейчас куда лучше забыться и расслабиться, нежели вспоминать о наболевшем, прильнул к губам Станниса, втянув его в долгий и глубокий поцелуй.

— Джон… — выдохнув, произнес король, он понял, что мог бы так много сказать этому парню перед своим отъездом — возможно, навсегда — но предпочел ограничиться его именем, а после начал беспорядочно срывать одежду с него, с себя, словно куда-то торопясь, лишь прерываясь иногда на еще один поцелуй, на несколько мимолетных прикосновений.

Мелисандра все еще стояла в углу и смотрела на них, то загадочно улыбаясь, то хищно облизываясь, то покусывая алые губы. Мужчины совсем забыли о ней, они лежали, обнаженные, на кровати, оба возбуждены, жадно, не отрываясь, целовали друг друга, словно утоляли жажду, порывисто, будто бы соревнуясь, ласкали друг друга. Они не говорили друг другу искренних слов даже в самые чувственные моменты, поскольку оба находили в этом что-то постыдное, однако слова были и не нужны — прикосновениями, объятиями, взглядами можно было сказать гораздо больше.

— О-ох, Джон… — сорвалось с губ Станниса, когда Сноу ласкал его языком, уже иначе, чем в первый раз, без принуждения и не позволяя королю контролировать процесс, что, казалось, сводило того с ума.  
— Ста... А-ах, — полувскрик, полустон Джона, когда король взял его сзади. Сноу втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, выдохнул и договорил, — Станнис.

…Станнис покинул Стену через два дня.


End file.
